After the War
by kneh13
Summary: It's a few months after the war. What will happen with all the orphans? Find out inside. RR


Setting: It has been less than a year since the Final Battle took place. Ship: Harry and Ginny. They have been married for a year.  
  
After the War  
  
After the Final Battle had taken place about a hundred magical children were left orphans. The Ministry had no where to put them.  
  
********************************************  
  
Since Sirius' death in Harry's fifth year. Harry had since inherited all of the Black fortune. Although he did have to promise to care for Moony. So Harry, Ginny and Remus were living in the large Black mansion. They had since gotten rid of all the portraits of previous and the elf heads adorning the wall. In fact the mansion was very inhabitable. It was just lacking more people. Until one day Ginny had come up with a solution.  
  
"Harry, you know how our house is empty?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well what if we opened an orphanage for the children who had lost their families? Except we could be like one big family."  
  
"I... I think it's a great idea."  
  
"How many kids do you think we can hold?"  
  
"Well this manor has thirty four bed rooms. And they are all very big. So since we are using two of the rooms, we have thirty left. If each room will hold three to four kids we can hold ninety to one hundred twenty children."  
  
"Harry that's ALL the orphaned children. Just can we feed them? And clothe them?"  
  
"Yes we can feed them. The house elves would be delighted that they needed to cook that much. As for clothes, Why not place an add in the Daily Prophet and ask for clothes that their children had outgrown."  
  
"Well then I think we should go to the Ministry and propose our idea."  
  
"Right after we ask Remus what he would think."  
  
"Remus! Get your arse down here!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"You rang Ginny." Remus said.  
  
"How would you feel if we had some children?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you are pregnant?"  
  
"Umm, no. We want to house the children who were orphaned by the war."  
  
"Oh, well that would be bloody wicked!"  
  
"So you aren't opposed to the idea? Thank Merlin."  
  
"Any way we are off to the Ministry."  
  
And with a slight pop the two were gone.  
  
********************************************  
  
When they arrived they punched the ministry code numbers in the phone booth, said their names and purpose and two buttons came out. The booth took them down to the ground and they were inside the Ministry. They headed straight to the top floor where the current minister of magic resided.  
  
They quickly reached the door that had the golden plaque on it. It read, Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin First Class. They knocked and they heard a "Come in!" from inside.  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
"Hi Gin. Hello Harry. It's so nice to see you!" Arthur said standing, hugging his daughter and slapping his son-in-law on the back. "What can I do for you two?" he said sitting on his desk, listening intently.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley. We have a proposition to make."  
  
"A proposition. My ears are open. You may explain."  
  
"Well we think we may have come up with a solution for your problem regarding the orphans."  
  
"Really?" he said while leaning forward.  
  
"We know that you have been wondering where in the world you could place about a hundred orphans."  
  
"There are one hundred and ten. But continue."  
  
"Well we were wondering if it were possible for us to house them."  
  
"House one hundred ten orphans? How would you have enough room?"  
  
"As you know we live in the place Sirius left me. What you don't know is you've only seen the first and second floor. There are a third and fourth. So we have thirty extra rooms. As each room can hold three to four children and possibly five if they were real small we have plenty of room." Harry said.  
  
"Ok." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"We just need your approval."  
  
"You will have my approval after I see the environment the children will be living in. You will need beds, toys and books. Also since there are four infants you will need a nursery equipped with diapers, cribs and everything else. You have a week to prepare."  
  
"Thank you daddy." Ginny said while turning to Harry. "Let's go home and fix it up."  
  
"Yes Ginny. Bye Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Bye Harry. Bye Ginny." Mr. Weasley said and then was left all alone in his office.  
  
********************************************  
  
When the pair arrived home Remus was eagerly awaiting the verdict.  
  
"What did he say? Will the kids come here?" Remus asked in a rush.  
  
"Wait a minute Moony." Harry said.  
  
"But yes they can if we make all the rooms proper for living conditions. We will allow the children to choose the color of their rooms when they get here. We will need a nursery though. With perhaps a nursery rhyme theme. So lets get cracking." Said Ginny.  
  
So the trio quickly set to work. They spent the rest of the day, along with a house elf or two, cleaning the rooms. By nighttime they were exhausted.  
  
********************************************  
  
As the first rays of sunshine shone through the window, Harry lay awake as he had for quite awhile. He had been thinking about how they were going to provide a good home for those orphans. A much better one than the one he had. When he sat up and swung his legs off the bed he felt Ginny stir beside him and sleepily say, "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning to you too Gin."  
  
"Let's go eat breakfast then get to work."  
  
"Fine by me. I'll go down and tell the house elves to prepare breakfast."  
  
"Okay."  
  
********************************************  
  
When Ginny arrived down stairs she saw that Harry was already in the dining room, seated and waiting for her to join him and Remus.  
  
"Good morning Ginny." Remus said.  
  
"Good morning Remus."  
  
"So shall we start on transfiguring beds today?" Asked Harry.  
  
'That sounds like a plan."  
  
"Here are some buttons. Use them for the beds." Harry said.  
  
"Yes sir!" said Remus mock saluting Harry.  
  
"Oh stop it. Now get to work! And come to the kitchen when you are done." Said Harry jokingly.  
  
Remus and Ginny then walked out of the kitchen chuckling slightly at Harry's antics. The three worked tirelessly transfiguring button after button into bed after bed. By lunchtime they had completed the beds. Which was only one out of three large tasks for the day.  
  
Ginny was the first to arrive in the kitchen. She had always been excellent in transfiguring small objects into larger ones. She also was able to add sheets and pillows to the bed in her transfiguring. Harry on the other hand had always been quite dismal but had improved some with her help. Ginny continued with her train of thought until she heard the light footsteps of some one entering the kitchen. Ginny looked up. It was Remus.  
  
"Why hello Remus. Are you finished?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes. On my way down here I checked in on Harry. He was on his last bed." Remus said and just as he finished Harry strolled into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Harry." Ginny said while walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Gin. Did I just hear you talking about me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Perhaps. My lips are sealed." Ginny said.  
  
"I know how to make you open them." Harry said smirking and leaning into kiss her.  
  
"Enough of that you two. Are you forgetting we have work to do? And the fact that I'm in the room... that's just wrong."  
  
"Sorry Remus." Ginny said.  
  
"You are forgiven. Now Sergeant Harry what are we doing next?"  
  
"We are going to Gringotts to get some money for toys and books. Are you coming Ginny? Remus?"  
  
"Sure." Remus replied.  
  
"Ditto." Ginny said.  
  
"Ok, the apparate outside of Gringotts." Harry said then apparated to Diagon Alley, Gringotts Bank.  
  
"Shall we go?" Remus asked and Ginny nodded then they too apparated.  
  
"Took you two long enough." Harry said mock seriously.  
  
"Well we were secretly snogging. Didn't you know?" said Ginny playfully.  
  
"Oh no. How could you Ginny? And you Remus?" Harry returned playfully.  
  
"Well you know Ginny. The right seductress she is."  
  
"Oh don't I know." Harry said and was swatted by Ginny.  
  
"Enough. Let's go inside boys."  
  
"Yes ma'am," they chorused and followed Ginny inside.  
  
When the trio arrived inside they went up to the nearest desk and requested to be escorted down to the Potter vault. They were escorted by a newly trained Goblin named Granotipuk.  
  
"Which vault?" asked Granotipuk.  
  
"The Potter vault please."  
  
"Right away. Hold on tight." He instructed.  
  
They were off like a bat out of hell. Down the deep and dark tunnels. Just when Ginny was looking a little green the cart pulled to a stop.  
  
"Thank god that stopped." Ginny said. "I don't think I could have handled much more of that."  
  
"Oops. I forgot you get sick on these carts. Sorry Gin."  
  
"It's all right Harry. I'll survive."  
  
"I should hope so."  
  
"Let's just go in the vault."  
  
"Key please," Granotipuk said and Harry handed him the key.  
  
Granotipuk opened the door and we stepped inside. All we could see were keepsakes and mounds of gold. I had almost forgotten how rich we were. We live such a simple life. Remus waited in the cart.  
  
"Granotipuk," Harry called. "How would we hide how much money we have? Can we shrink it or something?"  
  
"Well... You could put it in the bag that's on the door. It's weightless and just shows a slight bulge no matter how much you put in. Also if someone steals it, they cannot access the money."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said as he began shoving galleons into the bag.  
  
When Harry was done shoving galleon into the bag they headed back out of the vault and Granotipuk locked the door. They then sat in that dreadful cart and headed to the surface.  
  
Within four minutes they arrived to the main part of the bank. That cart ride was just a little too long in Ginny's opinion.  
  
"Come on Harry. We are going to a Sickle or two. It's a new store that opened and they have lots of toys and books. Perhaps we can look there."  
  
"Sure Ginny. Whatever you say. Remus you come too. I'll need your opinion," Harry said.  
  
"Sure. Do you think that I could get a few things too?"  
  
"Why couldn't you?"  
  
"Oh well I don't know," he said looking embarrassed.  
  
"Now let's go!" Ginny urged.  
  
"Yes Ginny." Harry said passively while he and Remus followed Ginny out of the bank and into the store. They seemed to be following her orders quite a lot that day.  
  
When they got into the store she began to instruct Harry and Remus what to do.  
  
"Harry you go and grab two copies of each book and place them into the basket." She said pointing to the baskets. "And Remus. You will be following me carrying this basket. Any questions?" she said in that scary Mrs.Weasley like voice.  
  
"No Ginny." Harry said while grabbing a basket and going to the book wall. He dared not to anger Ginny. She had quite the temper.  
  
"No Ginny." He echoed and followed behind her carrying a basket.  
  
Harry was quickly picking up books from piles. Each book had their own pile so he just picked up the topmost two and placed them in the basket. He was counting how many different piles as he went. In the end he counted sixty- nine piles. At a sickle each it would be one hundred thirty eight sickles if his calculations were correct. Which was eight galleons and eleven sickles he thought. Since he had found and placed two copies of each book into his basket he went to find Ginny and Remus. They were still in isle one.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Remus?" Harry asked.  
  
"No..." he said carefully not to let Ginny hear.  
  
"How about you take this and these," he said handing Remus galleons and the basket. "Go pay for them and take them home. Then could you come back? Perhaps we will be in isle two by then..."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" they yelled back in unison.  
  
"Yea right." Ginny responded.  
  
"Anyway, will you do that Remus?"  
  
"You bet. I'll leave you here with your overbearing wife and I'll go home and drop off the books. Bye for now Harry." And Remus walked to the cash register, left the shop with a bag and apparated with a pop.  
  
"Ginny? What was taking you so long?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh you know Harry. It's just so hard to pick things out."  
  
"Why don't you do it this way. Take one of every toy. That's pretty much what you got me to do but you told me to take two of each."  
  
"That could work." Ginny said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes it could."  
  
"Ok, I'll do it."  
  
"Good. Am I just supposed to follow you?"  
  
"You bet it."  
  
A/N: This is part one. There will be more. Look forward to it. This is really fun to write. Hope you liked this. Also Review pretty please. ( 


End file.
